


dirty paws (hold your hands in mine)

by Vertigh0st



Category: haha no - Fandom
Genre: Cock warming? At the end cause of knotting, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Slight Stomach Bulge, Soft sex, no its not incest you sick fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertigh0st/pseuds/Vertigh0st
Summary: fundy wakes up with some morning wood, and judging by the look in wilburs eyes, his lover has a good idea on how to fix it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 25





	dirty paws (hold your hands in mine)

**Author's Note:**

> first off, some house keeping.
> 
> -no, wilbur and fudy arent related in this.  
> -roughly based on fundys video where every thing is slippery. (they just live in a cottage together)  
> -its not explicitly mentioned but both fundy and wilbur are fox hybrids in this
> 
> thats all, happy reading!

Wilbur smirked, moving to lay on his side to look at fundy through hooded eyes; fundy saw the glint of mischief in them as wilbur trailed his hand down fundys side and rubbed soft circles into his hip.

“Want some help with that?”

Fundy wrapped his hands around wilburs lithe hips and shifted him until he was straddling him, “would you like to?” fundy teased right back.

Wilbur hummed, smiling and tilting his head to the side pretending to give it thought. “I think i would” he replied.  
Fundy groaned as wilbur rolled his hips against fundys bulge, in the soft morning light fundy imagines the sun caught in wilburs brown curls and tattered ears is a halo, he reaches a hand up and cups wilburs cheek as the man on top of him whines when fundy bucks his hips up, jostling wilbur from his steady grind. “You’re so pretty like this..” he says.

Wilbur leans down wrapping his arms around fundys neck and kisses him, turning the grinding into a slow and soft friction, he smiles against fundys lips and mumbles into his mouth “you wanna keep going? We can stop if you want.”

Fundy gives wilbur a chaste kiss before he shifts, reaching over to the night stand, He digs around in the drawer for a second before he finally pulls out a bottle of lube.  
Wilbur chuffed lightly, a smile on his face as he grabbed the lube from fundys hand and popped the cap.  
He let fundy pull off his and wilburs own night clothes as wilbur squirted out a generous amount into his hand.  
Fundy moaned as wilbur pushed a finger into his ass, dragging his hand up and down his cock. 

After a few more minutes of wilbur fingering himself he reluctantly pulled away from himself and wiped the access lube onto fundys dick, and then some. ‘Theres never too much lube’ wilbur thought as he positioned himself above fundy, the head of the other mans cock brushing against his hole.

Wilbur looked at fundy before he continued and laughed lightly, “you look so serious.”

Fundy turned his head to the side, his face red. “I know i know, sorry its just,” he glanced at wilbur for a moment, taking in the flush across his face and the soft look in his eyes before glancing down to where he was nearly pushing into the man “no matter how many times we do this youre still as stunning as the first time.” he breathed out, nearly jumbling up his words at the end.  
Wilbur smiled at that, his face getting warmer “youre so sweet, fundy.” he began to take fundys cock, slowly sinking down until he took it to the hilt “i love you so much.”

Fundy keened at wilburs words and how he began to slide his hips up and down, up, and then down again. He grabbed wilburs hands, squeezing them in his own as they built up a rhythm.  
Wilbur started breathing harder, his hands leaving fundy only to cup his face again as he leaned down, kissing him again for the second time that morning. Fundy groaned into wilburs mouth as he gripped wilburs hips and started thrusting, making the man on top of him bounce with every move he made. Wilbur outright moaned, loudly and suddenly as fundy started bucking into him faster as his knot started to build, his breathes shaky as his hips stuttered and his knot caught, locking them together as wilbur came around him, the feeling of fundy swelling inside of him and filling him up sending him over the edge. 

They laid there for a few minutes, their breathing heavy as wilbur had his arms wrapped around fundys neck, and fundys own wrapped around wilburs back in a hug.  
Wilbur wiggled and fundy rolled over so they were both laying on their sides, it was quiet for a moment before wilbur let out a startled laugh. 

“Fundy, look.” wilbur grabbed one of fundys hands and moved it so it sat right above his lower abdomen, fundys breath hitched as he looked down and not only felt, but saw a slight bulge poking into his hand from wilburs belly.  
He and wilbur stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles, neither of them had expected it.  
Fundy let out a soft sigh as the both of them finally calmed down after the short laughing fit, he looked at wilbur, kissed him and asked “if uh,” he pushed his hand down slightly into where wilburs stomach was bulging “is this okay? Do you want me to pull out?”

Wilbur smiled at him and buried his face into fundys chest, moving his hand away from his belly to join his other arm in embracing fundy “no, i kinda like it actually.”

Fundy huffed out a small laugh, even though he couldnt see wilburs face he knew it was a bright red at the fact he enjoyed the full feeling “alright, i love you, wilbur.”

“I love you too, fundy.”


End file.
